Le géant qui sommeille
by Azilia07
Summary: Chine est la plus vieille nation qui soit. Tout le monde le connait comme un vieux sage, observant le monde avec calme. Personne ne se souvient de son enfance et de sa rencontre avec un empire prestigieux.


**Disclaimer:** Les personnages sont a Himaruya, le reste à l'Histoire.  
**Note:** Le "Géant Qui sommeille Est" Une périphrase Qui designated la Chine (comme "Céleste Empire").  
**Invite:** L'enfance d'Une Vieille nation.

**Quelques indications historiques:**  
1. La Chine existe depuis - 75000, par le biais d'un développement agricole sur son territoire. Fr - 3000 apparaissent les premières enceintes, des débuts d'élevage. Fr - XXIe, début de la méttallurgie. A - partir de XVIe apparaissent les premières dynasties. Sous la dynastie de l'empire des Han (- 202 à - 220), une ambassade de Chine rend visite à Auguste. Des ambassades romaines viendront en Chine, Apporter de l'ivoire et de l'encens, en échange de la Soie.

* * *

Chine est né d'un rassemblement d'humains, enfant de la première communauté de l'Asie. Il n'avait pas encore de nom et se désignait lui-même comme " l'enfant sans nom ". Le jour de sa naissance, Chine s'éveilla au sein d'une jungle de bambous, la tête posée sur le flanc d'un panda. Chine avait nommé l'animal par les deux premières syllabes qu'il sut prononcer. Pan-da fut le nom de l'espèce, et de l'ami que Chine croyait posséder. Pan-da le suivait sans cesse, l'aidant à se nourrir et lui offrant son pelage comme lit.  
L'enfant grandit un peu. Ses prunelles étaient sans cesse écarquillées, gouttes d'encre sur un visage pâle. Une chevelure noire coulait sur son dos. Sans l'habit qu'il portait, on l'aurait pris pour un panda transformé en humain. Car il n'était que blanc et noir.

Vint le jour où Chine devait s'extraire de son statut d'enfant sauvage, pour obtenir pleinement son statut de nation. Il en eut l'intime conviction et sentit qu'il ne devait pas ignorer l'appel.

- Pan-da, _aru_, je vais rejoindre les humains qui vivent hors de la forêt. Je suis certain qu'ils sont très gentils, _aru. _Et qu'ils te feront pas de mal, _aru. _Tu veux bien venir avec moi, _aru ?_

Pour toute réponse, Pan-da saisit l'enfant par le col, et déposa Chine sur son dos qui riait aux éclats. Pointant son index vers l'horizon, China hurla un " En route, _aru _". La monture de Chine s'ébranla, poussant les bambous qui bloquaient son chemin. Les mains plongées dans l'épais pelage, Chine s'agrippait fermement. Les cahots et la vitesse de sa monture le faisaient sauter sur le dos de Pan-da.

- AAA-aaa-aaa-ruuu-ruuu ! P-p-pa-pa-si-si vi-vi-vite Pan-an-da-a !

L'animal pilla net dans sa course. L'enfant en lâcha sa prise, volant au-dessus de sa monture pour atterrir quelques mètres plus loin sur la tête. Attirée par le principe de gravité, le reste de son corps tomba derrière lui, le faisant se retrouver allongé sur le dos. Cela faisait mal, aru. Grimaçant de douleur, Chine se leva lestement malgré ses blessures. Il agita le poing en direction de Pan-da occupé à mâcher un bambou qu'il avait arraché dans sa course.

Des murmures se firent entendre. Se tournant, Chine découvrit son peuple. Un amalgame d'hommes et de femmes aux visages cuits par le soleil, aux vêtements couverts de la poussière des champs. C''était un peuple sans richesses autre que celles données par la terre, mais aux yeux de l'enfant il n'y avait pas de peuple plus merveilleux. Tous ses coeurs battaient à l'unisson du sien. Il sentit qu'il devait se présenter, déclamer des mots que ce peuple ferait passer de génération en génération. Mais sa pensée était encore celle d'un enfant, et il ne savait guère encore tous les mots nécessaires à un discours. Il ne put dire que ces mots, en posant sa main sur sa poitrine :

- Je suis votre nation. Votre pays.

Ce peuple originel proche des mystères du monde n'émit aucune méfiance, ni aucune critique devant une telle affirmation. Ainsi Chine rejoignit son peuple. Il s'installa dans le village, vivant comme les autres enfants humains. Mais sa curiosité était insatiable, et il suivait sans cesse les membres de son peuple dans leur travail quotidien. Il aidait à élever les bêtes destinées à être mangées : les porcs bruyants qui le faisaient tomber nez dans la boue, les poulets qui caquetaient et fouettaient ses mollets en agitant des ailes inutiles. Quand il cherchait une activité plus calme, l'enfant rejoignait les cultivateurs de millet. La plante, elle, ne le bousculait pas dans tous les sens. Et Pan-da n'aimait pas le millet, sa seule nourriture était le bambou.

Millet, porc, poulet... On avait donné un nom à tous ces êtres. Mais lui, enfant non humain et sans parents, né d'un peuple qui s'était construit seul, il n'avait pas de nom.

- C'est à vous de me nommer, _aru. _Sans vous, le pays que je suis ne peut exister, déclara-t-il sur la place, appelant les habitants à lui donner sa pleine identité.

On délibéra pendant des jours et des nuits, jusqu'à ce que la Lune soit ronde comme une assiette. L'enfant était forcément né de quelque chose, rien ne venait du vide, et on supposa que ses parents étaient des dieux, et même les plus grands dieux qui soient.

- Ton nom sera Wang, déclara un matin le chef du village. Ce mot veut dire " royal " et tu es sûrement l'enfant des plus grands dieux qui soient.

- Wang... répéta l'enfant, faisant sonner le nom sur sa langue. Cela me plait, conclut-il avec un sourire.

***

Les années passaient, et Wang remarquait de mieux en mieux ce qui le différenciait des humains. Le temps coulait sur lui sans l'éroder, sans laisser une seule trace sur son visage. Il était aussi frais et jeune que le jour de sa " naissance ". Peut-être était-il réellement un enfant divin après tout.

Prenant à coeur son rôle de nation, Wang chercha à améliorer la vie de son peuple, à ce qu'il ne vive plus dans la crainte du lendemain. Il devait les aider à obtenir un avenir stable. L'enfant fit construire une enceinte autour du village, protégeant ainsi son peuple des animaux qui pouvaient les attaquer. Pour parfaire cette protection, Wang jouait les sentinelles, accompagné de Pan-da² (le premier était mort depuis des années) qui mâchait distraitement son bambou en clignant des yeux dans la pénombre.

L'ingénuosité de Wang le poussa à utiliser des métaux pour construire des armes et outils qui améliorèrent la vie quotidienne. Le village se transforma en une citée fortifiée, les descendants des premiers habitants connurent une période de richesse et de paix, certains entrant dans la garnison pour assurer la sécurité de leurs semblables. Wang était fier de voir ses inventions améliorer la vie de son peuple. Mais parfois il se sentait seul. Il savait que les liens qu'il tissait avec certains habitants ne résisteraient pas à l'assaut du temps. Lui vivrait encore pour des siècles, mais les humains n'étaient qu'une flamme trop vite éteinte comparée à sa longue existence. Chaque décès plantait une aiguille dans son coeur, dont la douleur s'effaçait jusqu'à la prochaine mort.

***

Vint le jour où la Chine apprit qu'il existait d'autres nations, des individus partageant sa situation. Certes il avait supposé que son peuple n'était pas l'unique, mais il n'avait jamais rencontré d'autres nations. Il s'était refermé sur lui-même, déchiré par des guerres entre les clans qui divisaient son peuple. Curieux de voir cette nation qu'on disait puissante, Wang décida de quitter temporairement sa terre natale pour faire ses salutations à ce Rome.

Physiquement la Chine avait atteint une quinzaine d'années, montrant sur son corps l'évolution de son peuple. Quand il serait arrivé à la pleine maturité, cela signifierait qu'il était une nation accomplie, avec un peuple bien formée dans une portion délimitée. Wang n'était pas pressé d'arriver à ce stade. Il préférait avancer lentement, mais offrir à son peuple tout ce qui était nécessaire.

Le voyage jusqu'à Rome se fit sans réel encombres, Chine n'avait pas encore fait assez parlé de lui pour attirer les convoitises d'autres nations. De plus, les pandas étaient de parfaites montures nécessitant peu de nourriture, et plus robustes qu'on ne le pensait. L'arrivée de Wang dans la capitale romaine ne passa pas inaperçu, mais le Chinois n'en tenait pas compte, fasciné par l'architecture romaine.

- Panda tu as vu ces drôles de colonnes, _aru_ ? Et ces maisons ? Leurs toits sont bizarres, _aru_. En plus, elles sont pas colorées, elles sont toutes blanches, c'est pas accueillant.

Passé sa première surprise, Wang demanda obligeamment à un citoyen où se trouvait Rome (" Non pas la ville, _aru. _La nation.). Voyant que le citoyen ne comprenait pas sa question – ou était trop occupé à se demander quel était cet ours noir et blanc que chevauchait l'étranger – Chine supposa qu'il trouvait Rome dans la maison la plus grande et la mieux décorée. Il se dirigea droit comme une flèche vers celle qui surplombait toutes les autres.

*

Au sein du palais de l'empereur, un messager se précipita dans les couloirs jusqu'à la salle où se reposait Rome. Allongé sur son sofa, la nation devisait gaiement avec des jeunes servantes, les faisant rire avec des histoires inventées de toutes pièces le mettant en valeur. Entendant le tintamarre provoqué par le messager, Rome ne daigna pas se tourner. Il avait encore le physique d'un jeune adolescent, et seul quelques maigres poils au menton montraient qu'il approchait de la maturité tant attendue.

- Un étranger est arrivé en ville... Il dit être une nation venue de l'Est...

Rome donna sa coupe encore pleine à la servante la plus proche, et sortit de la salle sans un regard pour le messager. Une nation inconnue qui venait le voir ? Intéressant.

*

- Je vous dis que Panda ne mange pas les humains, _aru. _Vous comprenez ?

Wang avait beau déployer tous ses trésors de diplomatie, ses paroles demeuraient incompréhensibles aux humains. Il ne savait pas encore que chaque peuple avait sa propre langue et que, sans une certaine instruction, toute langue étrangère leur était incompréhensible. Soupirant, Wang finit par croiser les bras, espérant au moins que l'homme qui avait foncé dans le palais avait compris son message. Le dessin qu'il lui avait fait était assez explicite à ses yeux.

- C'est toi la nation de l'Est ?

La voix n'était ni aigu, ni puissante, elle cherchait encore sa propre tonalité. Chine sentit ce sentiment indescriptible qui soufflait à une nation qu'un de ses semblables était présent dans les environs. Wang salua l'homme qui venait de lui adresser la parole; ils étaient sensiblement du même âge physiquement, mais Chine sentait qu'il avait plus d'expérience que ce jeune homme plein d'arrogance. Rome décocha un sourire montrant toutes ses dents, et asséna une claque puissante sur l'épaule de Chine qui fit quelques pas en avant.

- C'est sympa de me rendre visite, claironna Rome, ponctuant sa phrase d'une autre claque. Tu es venu pour quoi ? M'offrir tes armées pour m'aider à conquérir les nations du coin ? M'offrir des cadeaux ?  
- Juste... faire connaissance, _aru.  
_  
Rome leva un sourcil, et sa bouche prit une moue boudeuse. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une simple visite de courtoisie. Sentant qu'il trahissait une règle de l'hospitalité propre aux pays de l'Ouest, Wang ouvrit rapidement un des colis portés par Panda. Ce n'étaient que des maigres biens destinés à partir sur de bonnes relations. Wang fit claquer le tissu brillant, reflétant les rayons du soleil.

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, _aru. _On appelle cela dans mon pays, de la soie. On s'en sert pour les vêtements, surtout.

Intrigué, Rome prit le tissu et le fit glisser entre ses doigts. C'était comme de l'eau solide, chatoyante et douce au contact. Les couleurs étaient superbes, brillantes comme le soleil ou la lune. Intéressé par ce retournement de situation, Rome reprit ses airs de diplomate.

- Quel est ton nom déjà ? Je crois l'avoir oublié.  
- Chine.

*

Le maigre lot de soie offert par Chine était trop peu pour Rome. Il se promit, dès le départ de la nation de l'Est, de mener des ambassades auprès de la Chine, et d'échanger quelques biens contre des rouleaux de soie. Beaucoup de rouleaux. Qu'il puisse se créer une garde-robe digne du futur empire qu'il serait. Cessant de caresser la soie, Rome laissa son regard se porter sur l'horizon. Ce Wang avait eu de curieux propos à son égard quand il avait dit qu'il était né il y a seulement 500 ans.

- J'ai plus de 7000 ans, _aru. _Pourtant, vous semblez aussi âgé que moi. … Vous grandissez trop vite, _aru. _Vous allez trop vite dans vos conquêtes, _aru_, et çà risque de vous coûter cher. Allez-y plus lentement. Personne ne sait si les nations sont éternelles, _aru..._

Comme si Rome pouvait disparaître. Tant qu'il était puissant et avait d'excellents chefs, Rome se devait de conquérir de nouvelles terres. Il n'allait quand même pas attendre que le temps passe simplement parce que la Chine, une nation déjà ancienne, se croyait plus futé que lui.


End file.
